


Семь обличий Кьока Суйгецу

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Horror, M/M, Psychological Drama, Rating: NC17, Surreal, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сила Кьока Суйгецу разбита на семь частей. В ее внутреннем мире — семь масок, которые она носит. Разбивая каждую из них, обретаешь новую силу. Разбивая каждую из них — теряешь часть своей души, и определяешь свою судьбу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь обличий Кьока Суйгецу

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную битву 2012, команда fandom Bleach
> 
> Беты — Schmetti, Domino69, Umbridge

Моя кукла — хорошая кукла  
У нее большие ясные глаза на белом личике  
И хорошенький маленький ротик  
Моя кукла — хорошая кукла  
Споешь ей песенку — тут же засыпает  
Оставляешь одну — и то не плачет  
Моя кукла — хорошая кукла.

детская песня эпохи Мейдзи (1868-1912)

  
— Надень маску.   
  
Он это слышит каждый день, едва закрывает глаза. Масок много — они развешаны по затянутым в пестрый шелк стенам, словно напоказ. Белые, гладкие, из покрытого глазурью фарфора, без единого отверстия, с нарисованными черной тушью глазами. Маски абсолютно одинаковые. Каждый раз нужно выбрать одну и не ошибиться. Если хочешь проснуться к утру. Вернее, если хочешь утром проснуться самим собой.   
  
Отказаться от этого нельзя, увильнуть — невозможно. В замкнутом пространстве полутемной комнаты некуда идти: восемь шагов прямо, семь — в сторону. Айзен проверял, и не раз. Он тщательно обследовал каждую щель в плотно пригнанных друг к другу ширмах, он простучал каждую досочку в деревянных панелях, которыми были обшит пол и часть стен. Выхода не было.   
  
Деревянная кукла с соломенным пуком волос равнодушно следила нарисованными глазами за его потугами. Нарисованными черной краской по белому фарфору.   
Кьока Суйгецу ничего не объясняла, не наставляла, не выказывала интереса. Собранным из мореного дерева, покрытым дорогим золотистым лаком марионеткам не интересны проблемы тех, кто вообразил себя кукловодом. Кьока Суйгецу плела бусы из полых стекляшек и украшала ими свои запястья. Пальцы на подвижных шарнирах перебирали стеклянные кругляши, выкладывая из них слова и узоры, пока Айзен искал выход. В первый раз было смешно. Потом — жутко. Позже он привык и научился играть в предложенную игру. Правило в ней оказалось всего лишь одно: надеть маску.   
  
— Надень маску. Если ты наденешь маску, тогда никто не узнает, что скрывает тьма твоей души.  
  
Это было первым, что сказала Кьока Суйгецу. Она объяснила правила сразу, едва они встретились, и на этом закончила свою часть их сотрудничества.   
  
Ее голос был похож на жалобный стон веток под порывами ветра, на скрип половиц в старом доме, на хруст ломаемого кустарника.   
  
Пока Айзен искал нужную маску, она играла в игрушки. Иногда это было оригами, иногда — черно-белые камешки от го, иногда — темари. Он слушал в пол-уха тихий скрип ее неживого голоса и перебирал развешанные по стенам маски. Выбирать стоило аккуратно. Каждая из масок являлась предрешением, определяла дальнейшее и давала силу. Каждая несла в себе определенную черту, чувство, эмоцию. Маски идеально подходили ему, совпадая с рельефом лица настолько, что не требовалось даже удерживающих завязок. Прохладный фарфор сперва холодил кожу, но быстро нагревался до температуры тела. Айзен забывал, что маски надеты — настолько они были легки. Стоило не снять маску утром, и она приставала, врастая в кожу, сплавляясь с костями на лице. Маска становилась им, заменяла его, проживала за него жизнь. Чувства подменялись, слова находились сами собой, тело двигалось само по себе. Попытка сопротивляться заканчивалась мозговой горячкой и выломанными из суставов конечностями. Мальчишкой Айзен противился до последнего: кожа воспалялась, отслаиваясь кусками, прогнивала до костей в тот момент, когда отвергнутая маска отставала от лица. Она сползала вместе с плотью, стекая по рукам черной жижей, перемешанной с кровью и гноем, ранила пальцы осколками, прорезая до костей фаланг. Так было до каждого следующего раза, до следующего выбора, когда перед закрытыми веками вновь появлялась утонувшая в пестром шелке комната с белыми масками по стенам...  
  
— Надень маску, — ласково советовала ему Кьока Суйгецу, раскладывая на полированных досках очередную игрушку, — и она скроет твои раны.

***

На первой маске, которую Айзен выбрал, был выведен иероглиф "Одиночество". Он проступил с внутренней стороны, едва тот снял вещицу с крючка и развернул к себе. Позже, много позже, Айзен заметил, что на самом деле масок всего семь. Все остальные были пустышками, что разбивались на части, стоило ему лишь выйти из внутреннего мира. А найти необходимо именно ту, которая уже на тебя надета, иначе... что бы произошло в этом случае, Айзен не знал. Потому что ни разу не ошибся с выбором. Потому что Кьока Суйгецу была благосклонна к своему кукловоду и давала много подсказок. Нужно лишь слушать ее бесконечное бормотание, вылавливая в мешанине сказок и обрывочных мыслей призрачную суть.   
  
— Надень маску, — Кьока Суйгецу манила пальцем к себе, ссыпая в подставленные детские ладошки разноцветный песок, — и останься навеки один. Потому что одиночество — оправданная цена для того, кто не хочет жертвовать своим доверием. И знает, как дорога бывает плата за него.  
  
Первая маска ровно легла на лицо. В то утро Айзен ушел из семьи, с которой жил. До этого пробуждения он не замечал, насколько тихо и благостно вокруг, насколько скучна его жизнь, насколько серы окружающие его люди. Они были обузой и цепями, что сковывали по рукам и ногам. Своей обычностью и мелочностью, жалкими мечтами о тихом переходе на перерождение, страхом перед нападением Пустых, пресмыканием и преклонением перед шинигами. Они раздражали его. Своими криками и мольбами о пощаде, когда он убивал их, купая в крови новорожденное занпакто. Пестрый шелк колыхался перед глазами рукавами цветастого кимоно, раскрашивая мир в яркие краски, опьяняя силой, свободой. Кьока Суйгецу окунала пальцы в густую кровь, пропитывая ей свое дерево. На ее маске была нарисована улыбка.   
  
— Убьешь одного — и тебя назовут убийцей, — точеные руки выламывали ребра из раскрытых цветочными чашами грудин и складывали их в вышитый мешочек. Позже она превратит эти ребра в игральные кости. — Убьешь тысячу — станешь тираном. Убьешь всех — Богом.   
  
Айзен улыбался ей в ответ, вытирая лезвие сочной осокой. До этого дня он не думал о том, что достоин большего. До этого момента он зависел от других так же, как они зависели от него. Эти связи нужно было разорвать давно, но он боялся остаться в одиночестве. 

***

Вторую маску Айзен выбирает по необходимости. Позади остались детские страхи, долгий путь, Академия, начало службы. Он больше не может оставаться один. Маска идет трещинами, когда Айзен присоединяется к общим беседам, когда играет в дружбу с сослуживцами, поддерживая тщательно отрепетированный театр, в котором разыгрываются сцены товарищества и взаимовыручки. Во время очередного боя с Пустыми, когда он вновь спасает кого-то от неминуемой смерти, Кьока Суйгецу бормочет притчу про волка, что взялся пасти овечье стадо, и предлагает выбрать новую маску. Айзен соглашается: он слишком долго стоял на месте, слишком заигрался с этими людьми. Вчерашние товарищи выцветают до серо-коричневых пятен, рассыпаются кучками гнили, липнут к ногам как грязь. Ему был нужен шикай, чтобы выбраться из этого протухшего болота, которое гордо именуется одним из отрядов Готея-13.  
  
Когда Айзен делает выбор, привычная комната тонет в ослепительно-белом цвете. Исчезают пестрые шелка, исчезают мореные доски. На белоснежной бумаге деревянных ширм едва угадываются привычные фарфоровые силуэты. Кьока Суйгецу разливает на устилающие пол ватманы цветную краску, широкими жестами выписывая картину. На перевернутой маске алым выведена "Любовь".  
  
— Надень маску. И закрой сердце на амбарный замок. Но, выбрасывая от него ключ, помни, что всегда может прийти вор, у которого будет нужная отмычка, или просто чей-то ключ будет совпадать с твоей замочной скважиной.   
  
Кукла отнимает руки от пола, подползает ближе, пачкая таби Айзена в краске, и обнимает за ноги, прижимаясь маской к коленям. На плотной рисовой бумаге нарисовано разорванное на куски сердце. Если смотреть на рисунок слишком долго, то кажется, будто ошметки все еще пульсируют.   
  
В ту ночь Айзен не спрашивает ее имя, а просто уходит, прикладывая к лицу новую маску. Пульсирующие кусочки сердца все еще стоят перед глазами, вызывая тошноту. Уже тогда он понимает, что эта маска обойдется ему дороже других...  
  
Предчувствия Айзена не обманывают. Маска плавится, словно воск под солнцем, просачивается сквозь поры под кожу, отравляет кровь сладким ядом. Каждое утро он просыпается с бешено бьющимся сердцем, хватая ртом слишком горячий, слишком сухой воздух. Каждое утро он просыпается рядом с кем-то и не помнит, как приходил в казармы и что происходило ночью. Синяки и укусы, царапины на спине и плечах, распухшие от поцелуев губы очень красноречивы. Айзен развешивает по утрам тяжелый, отсыревший футон, едва борясь с отвращением. Его мутит. Вода не утоляет жажду. Айзену кажется, что влага высыхает, едва коснувшись языка. Каждое движение отдается пьянящей негой, от которой темнеет в глазах, а уши заливает шум собственной крови и судорожный пульс.   
  
— Я хочу играть, — шепчет на ухо Кьока Суйгецу, обвивая его шею лакированными руками. Айзен прижимается щекой к ее маске — единственной вещи, которая может подарить мимолетную прохладу. Кукла мотает головой, отстраняется, выворачивается из рук гладким шелком.   
  
— Я хочу любить, — говорит она, выкладывая из кровавых ошметков эротические танка. Ее желто-соломенные волосы перепачканы в краске, свисают сосульками. Айзен поднимает их в высокие прически, собирая шпильками и гребнями, заплетая в хвосты и скрепляя бусинами. Наутро какая-то женщина встает с его постели и, улыбаясь, благодарит за красивую прическу.   
  
Провалов в памяти становится больше, а перед глазами мелькают картины одна непристойней другой: чьи-то темные бедра, пыльные кладовые, переплетенные пальцы, вцепившиеся в ветки кустарника, тренировочный зал... Тело движется самостоятельно, словно управляемая за ниточки марионетка.  
  
— Принесешь мне сердце? — Айзен лежит на спине, смотря на сидящую на нем Кьока Суйгецу, запустив руки под три слоя ее кимоно, и лениво гладит точеные бедра и сочленения суставов. Из шарниров сочится густая черная смазка, пахнущая металлом и кровью. Кьока выгибает дугой деревянное тело, склоняясь к нему. Сухие волосы колются, когда она ведет ими по лицу, груди Айзена, прижимаясь прохладой фарфора к его обнаженному животу. В этот момент Айзен готов пообещать ей целый мир и еще несколько вселенных, не то что чужое сердце.   
  
Искать жертву долго не приходится — Кьока Суйгецу сама ведет его в нужном направлении. Это оказывается куда приятней, чем представлялось, — протянуть руку, пробивая грудную клетку, сжать пальцы на горячем, зашедшемся в предсмертной агонии сердце и вырвать его, еще некоторое время после наблюдая за утихающей пульсацией. Кьока радостно хватается за новую игрушку, подбрасывая окровавленный кусок, словно мячик. Одного ей мало. К тому моменту, как поселившийся в деревянной кукле демон наконец-то насыщается, руки Айзена по плечи залиты кровью, а в комнате с масками нельзя сделать и шагу, чтобы не наступить на чье-нибудь сердце. Иногда — еще живое.   
  
— Ты знаешь, почему мы носим маски? — спрашивает его дух, раскладывая свои трофеи по шкатулкам, обшитым изнутри шелком. — Потому что мы потеряли свои сердца. Так же, как они...   
  
На следующее утро Айзен просыпается без привычного томного жара в костях.   
  
Спустя неделю он принимает участие в расследовании массовых убийств в одном из районов Руконгая, и когда слышит про трупы с вырванными сердцами, то едва может удержаться от смеха. Разумеется, убийцу так и не находят — никому и в голову не приходит искать среди шинигами. Последней жертвой этого "Сердцееда", как прозвали убийцу местные жители, становится лейтенант пятого отряда. Кукла прижимается маской к остывающим губам девушки и сама забирает ее сердце, раскрыв руками грудную клетку, как гороховый стручок.  
  
— Сладкий сок налитого плода грешен и пьян. Потаенные чувства разрывают грудь. И когда накопленное лопнет, как созревший бутон, — дух привычным жестом отламывает кусочек реберной кости и прячет ее в мешочек, к остальным трофеям, — ложное станет искренним, и маска падет. Разбиваясь на осколки...  
  
В ту ночь Айзен узнает имя своего занпакто, обретая шикай. Еще через месяц к нему приходит официальное письмо о назначении на должность лейтенанта Пятого отряда. Кьока Суйгецу на секунду отрывается от жонглирования зашитыми в тряпицы сердцами и рисует на своей маске улыбку. И предлагает выбрать новую маску. 

***

Эту личину Айзен носит дольше всех остальных. Она нравится ему своей непринужденностью и трезвым расчетом. Она проста, понятна, удобна. Эта маска словно создана для него. С ее обратной стороны густо выведено слово "Ложь".  
  
Именно это слово висит в воздухе, никем не названное, когда он заступает на должность лейтенанта, слушая медовый яд новоиспеченных подчиненных. Именно это слово говорит Айзену его новый капитан, бесцеремонно протягивая руку, чтобы стянуть с носа очки. Его узловатые пальцы касаются маски, приятно скользнув по нежной коже переносицы.  
  
— Я вижу тебя насквозь, Соуске, — ухмыляется Хирако Шинджи, кружа вокруг него с улыбкой голодной акулы, принюхиваясь и словно присматривая место для укуса. Айзену нравится, как это выглядит со стороны: похожие на танец широкие шаги, белые крылья хаори и волосы... напоминающие срезанный и крепко связанный сноп пшеницы. Им не хватает украшений. Айзен совершенно четко видит, как можно вплести яркие ленты и стеклянные бусины, подкалывая тяжелые пряди, собирая из них высокую прическу. Такую же, какие он делал Кьоке Суйгецу.   
  
— Я хочу новую игрушку, — вьются яркие ленты по татами. Кукла вытягивает из своих волос любовно вплетенные безделушки и бесцеремонно ссыпает их горкой Айзену на футон. Закончив разбирать свои косы, Кьока прислоняется спиной к его спине. Деревянные пальцы легко шевелятся, будто засевший в центре паук решил проверить свою паутину. Нити светлых волос опутывают Айзена, заставляя подняться, врезаются в кожу, словно металлические лески. Кукла поднимает вверх руки, пойманный в сети Айзен повторяет ее жест.   
  
— Подари мне кого-нибудь, — просит Кьока Суйгецу. — А я научу тебя играть в куклы.   
  
И протягивает ему моток своих волос. На следующее утро Айзен накрывает шикаем трех офицеров, из тех, что бесполезней, и отдает их на растерзание своему внутреннему демону. Последнего из них он помнит примотанным к стене, среди фарфоровых масок, с распоротым животом, из которого вываливаются внутренности. И Кьоку Суйгецу, в алом кимоно, кормящую несчастного его собственными кишками, которые она отщипывает понемногу палочками и отправляет в подставленный жадно раскрытый рот. Пропажи в личном составе отряда никто не замечает: Кьока Суйгецу умеет защищать свои игрушки. 

***

Хирако все равно что-то подозревает, он чувствует это седьмым чувством с той же болезненной четкостью, с которой чуют кровь дикие звери. Крупные белые зубы обнажаются в недобром оскале, когда капитан ловит своего лейтенанта за рукав, зажимая его в темной кладовой.   
  
— Я тут обнаружил, — шипит ему змеей на ухо Хирако, для убедительности вжимая лопатками в стену, — что у нас сменилось несколько младших офицеров. А я про это ни сном ни духом.  
  
— Я оставлял бумаги на вашем столе еще в прошлом месяце, — с легкой улыбкой лжет Айзен, иронично приподнимая бровь. — Хотите обвинить меня в своей рассеянности?  
  
— Ты подозрительный тип, Соуске, — в тон ему улыбается Хирако.  
  
— И когда вы это поняли, капитан?  
  
— Когда ты барахтался в пузе у матери, — у Хирако неприятная улыбка и отвратительная привычка нарушать личное пространство. У Айзена, все еще прекрасно помнящего прошлую маску, это вызывает приступы тошноты. Они настолько сильные, что иногда кажется: он не сможет сдержать себя и обмануть этого въедливого и докучливого капитана располагающей, мягкой улыбкой.  
  
— Надень маску, — пожимает плечами Кьока Суйгецу и вкладывает в его ладонь прядь капитанских волос. — Тогда никто не сможет взглянуть в твое лицо, прочитать по губам и глазам, что же на самом деле волнует тебя, что желает твое сердце, что важно, а что нет.  
  
И толкает Хирако в спину, так, что тот почти падает на своего лейтенанта. Айзен ловит объемное облако из нескольких слоев одежды в объятья, прощупывая под всем этим балахоном жилистое крепкое тело, и первым целует в губы ошалевшего от такого поворота событий капитана, притягивая к себе и наматывая на кулак желтые пряди волос. Таких же, как у его куклы — крепких и жестких. Кьока Суйгецу свисает с потолочной балки вниз головой, наблюдая за разыгрываемым перед ней спектаклем, вплетает свои нити в чужие волосы, опутывая ими запястья и шею новой любимой марионетки. 

***

Кьока Суйгецу слишком увлекается своими игрушками. Она проводит с Хирако очень много времени, все сильнее оплетая его своими нитями. В чем-то Айзен даже рад тому, что ему достался в капитаны твердолобый упрямец, который раз за разом умудряется сдирать едва сплетенное Кьокой Суйгецу полотно, вырывая никому не нужные признания пополам со стонами.   
  
Подвернув полы кимоно, кукла сидит задом наперед на спине Хирако, упираясь пятками в расстеленный футон, наклонив голову на бок. Айзен целует ее маску, а она укутывает своими волосами его шею, обнимая руками. Так ей удобней держаться, пока он, поддерживая Хирако за бедра, медленно вбивается в живое тело. Пальцы скользят по распаренной коже, цепляются за выступающие кости, сдавливают кожу до синяков. У Хирако тело поджарое и худое, словно вырезанное из светлого дерева. Слишком мягкое. И слишком неудобное. Кьока Суйгецу раскачивается на чужой спине, как на качелях, и наклоняется вперед, ловя рукой выскользнувший из чужого тела член Айзена, слегка сдавливая деревянные пальцы. Полированная твердость пополам с запахом лака и чернил — это то, чего ему не хватало. Айзен судорожно хватается за пестрое полыхание перед глазами, натягивая его на себя, и получает ощутимый тычок в грудь.   
  
— Не сломай мою игрушку, — смеется Кьока Суйгецу, легко падая на футон. Айзен смотрит, как скользят деревянные пальцы вверх по ногам Хирако. Они растирают кожу до матового блеска, движутся выше, раздвигают половинки крепких ягодиц и обводят по контуру черно-алый в неверном свечном свете вход, скрываясь внутри. Кукла выползает из-под тела Хирако, опирается на Айзена спиной. Ее волосы раскиданы по всей комнате охапками спелой пшеницы, они мешаются с волосами Хирако, свиваются в кольца, забивают рот, не давая дышать. Айзен глотает набившийся в горло волосяной ком, чувствуя, как проходят пряди по пищеводу, как они заползают в его желудок и еще глубже, свиваясь клубками где-то в кишках, но не может оторвать взгляда, как постепенно, один за другим, Кьока Суйгецу погружает пальцы в его капитана. Как влажные и уже разработанные стенки ануса смыкаются сначала вокруг двух, потом вокруг трех... пяти пальцев. Как медленно погружается внутрь кукольное запястье и как сжимают светлое дерево мышцы сфинктера. Как стекает по внутренней стороне бедра густая черная смазка. Кукла тянет руку на себя, вырывая сдавленные стоны, улыбаясь сумасшедшей улыбкой, а Айзен не может даже шевельнуться, обездвиженный волосами-нитями, что оплели все внутренности, сдавили сердце и прошли внутри по сосудам. Он может только смотреть, как скрывается внутри тела кукольная рука, погружаясь до самого локтя, как Хирако, выгибается в дугу от наслаждения, невозможного в такой ситуации, как падает сгустками на футон черная смазка, сочащаяся из круглых шарниров. Перед глазами темнеет с очередным движением нитей внутри, а когда Айзен приходит в себя, то видит сытую улыбку Хирако.  
  
— Ну надо же… оказывается, все, что болтали про тебя в старом отряде, — правда. Никогда бы не подумал, что такой тихушник, как ты, на самом деле такая блядь.   
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы верите в подобные слухи, капитан, — в тон ему отвечает Айзен, слишком измотанный, чтобы поддерживать светскую беседу. В его внутренностях все еще шевелятся, медленно вытягиваясь через раскрытый рот, волосяные нитки.   
  
— Когда-нибудь я выведу твою лживую задницу на чистую воду, — Хирако довольно жмурится и потягивается, развалившись прямо поверх разоренной постели, и даже не пытается одеться. Сидящей на нем Кьоки Суйгецу он не видит и не чувствует. Она вплетает в тусклые соломенные пряди разноцветные ленты, нанизывает на крепкую волосяную нить бусины, заплетает косы и укладывает волосы в тяжелые валики и мотки. Хирако скептически рассматривает в зеркале сложные прически, едва удерживаемые гребнями, и называет его извращенцем. В чем-то Айзен с ним согласен. Хотя бы потому, что, смотря на спину своего капитана, вытряхивающего из волос украшения, видит не его, а шарнирную куклу, отчего-то надевшую человеческую кожу.   
  
Тогда никто из них еще не знает, что играм скоро придет конец.   
  
Кьока Суйгецу быстро забывает наскучившие игрушки.

***

— Если захотеть, куклу можно сделать очень реалистичной. Но внутри она все равно останется пустой. Без души, которая бы ее наполняла, — говорит Кьока Суйгецу, сшивая из кусочков человеческую руку.   
  
Вокруг нее кучками разложены детали: пальцы разной длины, ногти, кости суставов, куски плоти. С капитанским хаори его демон нашел себе новое развлечение. Отработавший свое живой материал, который Айзен использует для воплощения своих планов, в умелых руках марионетки обретает новое рождение. Кьока Суйгецу забирает понравившиеся тела и шьет из них кукол, наряжая их потом в шелковые кимоно и развешивая на шестах вдоль стен своей комнаты. Смотря на уже собранных кукол, Айзен признается, что выходит красиво. Жутко, но красиво. Руконгайцы, служки из благородных домов, ученики Академии и шинигами — Кьока Суйгецу не делает между ними разницы, соединяя крепкой волосяной нитью то, что она считает наиболее подходящим друг к другу. Айзен рассматривает лицо одной из марионеток, слишком гладкое и ровное для отрубленной мертвой головы. Стеклянные глаза мерцают, словно живые. Кьока Суйгецу тихо становится рядом и кладет голову ему на плечо.   
  
— Люди также, — шепчет дух, украшая покрытые стежками руки стеклянными бусами и металлическими браслетами, — лишь временные хранилища.   
  
— Но им не хватает масок, — замечает Айзен, беря свою куклу на руки, и улыбается, видя ее улыбку.

***

Маску осталось носить совсем недолго. Айзен чувствует это, просыпаясь по утрам и находя на подушке мелкий белый песок. Время вышло, но надеть новую он еще не готов. У Айзена осталось всего четыре, и он не знает, что принесет с собой выбор. Позиция лжеца слишком удобна для того, что он собрался совершить.   
  
Айзен торопит события, пробуждая уснувшего в его душе сытого демона. Кьока Суйгецу недовольно сходит со своего насеста, не желая расставаться с облюбованными куклами. Ее суставы плохо двигаются, полные засохшей крови, что пропитала дерево и отравила ржавчиной железо. Новые жертвы неинтересны ей: в Совете Сорока Шести заседают старики, их кровь сухая и безвкусная, похожая на загустевшую краску. Кукла брезгливо перепрыгивает с одного яруса на другой, оплетая их волосами-лесками, развешивая, словно паук в паутине.   
  
— Старость и черствость — спутники смерти, — говорит она, держа в маленьких руках чью-то отрубленную голову, задумчиво осматривая срез, выдергивая из еще кровоточащего мяса полые трубы жил, вычищая кожу.   
  
— Я заберу его, — Кьока Суйгецу заворачивает выпотрошенную голову в шелковый подол своего кимоно. — Голова старого лжеца, который умер от собственной черствости и слепоты, к телу распутной женщины с золотыми руками умельца... Я подарю ему любящее, трепетное сердце, — говорит кукла, прижимая к животу голову, словно дитя, ласково гладит набрякшую кровью ткань. Айзен не возражает, уже зная, чье сердце придется по вкусу Кьоке Суйгецу, чья кровь пробудит ее от долгого сна.

***

Хинамори Момо сама похожа на куклу. Круглое лицо, нежно-розовый румянец, маленький рот, аккуратные ушные раковины, шишечка волос на затылке. Цветное детское кимоно, едва прикрывающее коленки, смотрится на ней удивительно трогательно. Кьока Суйгецу гладит девочку по волосам, по легкому пушку на шее, по-хозяйски переворачивая ее на живот, чтобы провести ладонью над устрицами лопаток. Кьока ласкает нежную кожу Хинамори, покрывает ее слоем воска, чтобы срезать потом застывшую корочку вместе с лишними волосками, растирает ее своим маслом, пропитывая соленым запахом.   
  
Новая игрушка нравится его кукле — с маски Кьоки Суйгецу почти не сходит улыбка, когда очередной ночью Айзен усаживает своего лейтенанта на футон, снимая слой за слоем форменные одежды, позволяя своему демону играть в то, что она хочет. Наблюдая, как все сильней с каждым днем врезаются в тело Хинамори крепкие нитяные лески, обозначая суставы. Девчонка пляшет, выгибается в дугу и стонет от боли, когда нить ранит ее тело слишком сильно. Из не заживших с прошлого раза порезов сочится кровь. Айзен смотрит на узкие полоски слез, что текут по щекам Хинамори. На то, как дрожат ее темные ресницы, и каждую ночь ловит момент, чтобы вовремя остановить Кьоку Суйгецу, чтобы Хинамори осталось жива. Чтобы на следующую ночь изголодавшийся демон снова играл с живой игрушкой, как играет маленькая девочка с любимой куклой.  
  
— Надень маску и стань сильной, и тогда твое пламенное сердце не сможет опалить тех, кто дорог тебе, — шепчет Кьока Суйгецу на ухо Хинамори, лежа рядом с ней, обнимая ее ногами. Соломенные волосы коконом оплетают маленькое тело. Деревянные пальцы катают по живой коже стеклянные шарики, а маска любовно прижата к узкому плечу.   
  
— Я могу подарить тебе маску, — его кукла переворачивает свою игрушку на спину, сгибая в коленях тонкие ноги Хинамори, что уже, чем рука Айзена. Стеклянный шарик катится с впалого живота ниже, вверх по косточке лобка, пока не скрывается внутри, загнанный глубоко в живую плоть кукольной рукой. — Но ты не сможешь надеть ее.   
  
Айзен не останавливает свою куклу, смотря, как к первому шарику она добавляет еще и еще, как они скрываются внутри влажного лона. До тех пор, пока девчонка не начинает дышать прерывисто, со всхлипами, готовая очнуться от насланного на нее колдовского морока, а живот ее не становится тугим и надутым, словно она ждет ребенка. Распалившийся демон зло шипит на своего хозяина, уворачиваясь от рук, и скрывается из виду. Айзен осторожно трогает полный живот своего лейтенанта, чувствуя, как катаются шарики под нежной кожей, усаживает Хинамори себе на колени. Мокрые шарики выпадают один за другим из ее чрева, глухо ударяясь о футон, рассыпаясь в песок. Девчонка стонет, словно от наслаждения, и оплетает руками его шею, утыкаясь мокрым от испарины лбом в плечо. Когда Айзен входит в нее, вокруг него сжимается не живая плоть, а катаются стеклянные шары...   
  
Айзен заворачивает своего лейтенанта в одеяло, успокаивающе гладя по голове, и уходит, зная, что эта ночь была последней. Сегодня он умрет для остального Готея. Идущая трещинами маска просто не оставляет ему выбора, как и не получивший свое злой дух.   
  
— Что может быть более хрупким, чем лепестки цветка или крылья бабочки? — спрашивает Кьока Суйгецу, распластанная по белому камню Священной стены, сощурившись глядя на восходящее солнце черными точками своих глаз.   
  
Айзен смотрит на то, как ее точеное тело тяжелеет, как пестрый шелк превращается в белоснежное хаори, как истлевают под лучами солнца соломенные волосы, становясь темными, словно жжеными. Кьока Суйгецу смотрит со стены его глазами, улыбаясь окровавленными губами, и с новым солнечным лучом взрывается, истекая кровью до тех пор, пока белый камень Святой стены не становится красным.   
  
Кукле не нужен ответ на заданный вопрос. 

***

Атмосфера тревоги наполняет воздух стуком деревянных сигнальных колотушек и сорвавшейся на свободу реяцу, что расцветает то тут, то там яростными цветками. Играть спектакль из тени, натягивая в нужном порядке нити — занятие приятное и сложное одновременно. Айзен сосредоточенно разбирает запутанные узлы. Его маска почти сломана — он чувствует трещины и видит, как остаются за ним кусочки крошащегося фарфора. Кьока Суйгецу недовольно сматывает освободившиеся волосы в плотные клубки, пряча их по шкатулкам.   
  
— Надень маску, — советует дух, сметая со столешницы опавший фарфор, собирая его в колбочку с плотно пригнанной крышкой. Айзен отрицательно качает головой. Оставшееся до кульминации время сыпется, словно искрошившаяся в песок маска. Оно истекает в тот момент, когда в закулисье пробирается незваный гость и когда Гин приводит к ним его лейтенанта.   
  
— Твое сердце так и не научилось носить маску, — вздыхает Кьока Суйгецу, смотря на то, как пошатываясь идет к ним Хинамори Момо, протягивая истерзанные руки, еще хранящие следы лески. Ее движения медленные и тяжелые, а глаза — пустые. Обведенные красными и синими тенями, они кажутся Айзену красивыми, но время этой девочки вышло. Она не смогла стать настоящей куклой и не смогла остаться живой. Жалкое состояние неопределенности. Когда лезвие Кьоки Суйгецу вспарывает ее живот, из него вместо крови сыплются стеклянные шарики, разбиваясь о пол.   
  
— Даже слабое сердце может гореть, даже нежность бывает смертоносней стали, — кукла отрезает на память прядь волос вместо обычной реберной косточки и на вопрос Айзена, почему она отошла от привычного ритуала, дух только пожимает плечами.   
  
— Что может быть нежней лепестка цветка и более хрупким, чем крыло бабочки? Только чужие чувства. Ее сердце разбилось, его уже не вытащишь, чтобы вложить в куклу.  
  


***

Когда Айзен снимает маску, впервые обнажая свою сущность перед кем-то, кроме Кьоки Суйгецу, то слышит крики недоверия. Его называют лжецом, его спрашивают, как он мог так измениться, что с ним стало. Губы сами дергаются в нервной усмешке, чтобы сдержать рвущийся из легких смех. Этот вопрос "когда?" он слышит не впервые. Просто каждый раз, когда он снимает маску, окружавшие его отказываются верить в истину, хотя легко поверили в удобный им обман.  
  
— Никто никогда не знал настоящего меня, — говорит Айзен горстке шинигами. Луч света цвета спелой пшеницы уносит его к разломленным в самой середине небесам, словно подвешенную на крепких нитях марионетку вытягивает за кулисы кукловод после завершения спектакля. Сломанная маска крошится на лице, ломаясь прямо под пальцами, когда он снимает очки. Она настолько тонкая и хрупкая, что кажется ему скорлупой пустого яйца. Но зародыш уже вызрел и вылупился на свет. Кьока Суйгецу на секунду отрывается от своих игр со стеклянными бусами, чтобы свеситься с края скалы — триумф Айзена не интересен ей, как не интересны более шинигами, оставшиеся далеко внизу. Ее волосы сплетаются со светом Отрицания, становясь его продолжением. Айзену кажется, что до самой земли льется пшеничный мед соломенных волос.  
  
— Обнаженное сердце уязвимо, обнаженные чувства ведут к поражению. Ты сбросил одно лицо и потерял своих зрителей, — стеклянные бусы падают вниз одни за другими, подталкиваемые к краю полированными пальцами. — Но когда надеваешь новую маску, начинается новый спектакль.  
  
— И зрители появляются вновь, — Айзен улыбается, ловя над самым краем переливающуюся стекляшку, так похожую на лишенное барьеров Хогиоку, и снимает со стены новую маску. Ее фарфор холоден и сух, как песок ночной пустыни. На ее подкладке дорогой тушью выведено "Гордыня".

***

В мире Пустых нет цвета, кроме белого и черного. Любящая яркие краски Кьока Суйгецу скучает, собирая целыми днями песочные часы, наполняя их стеклянные полости перемолотыми в прах масками пустых и рисуя на арранкарах цветные метки, раскрашивая их волосы и щеки в ядовитые цвета. Игра с участием каменного трона ее не интересует. В отличие от того, как он несет перед другими свою новую маску.   
  
Она тяжела, тяжелей предыдущих. Застывшая в одном положении, с горделивым изгибом губ. Мир через ее глазницы выглядит таким же серым и невзрачным, как холодная пустыня за стенами его замка. С этой маской можно не лгать, а слова, подсказываемые ей, монолитны, жестоки и вполне укладываются в собственное представление Айзена о чудовищности. Эта маска каменной тяжестью давит на лицо, когда он пытается уснуть ночами, закрывая окна от слишком яркого света никогда не заходящей луны. Кьока Суйгецу сидит рядом, играя с кистью, рисуя на его лице настроения и чувства, которые стираются к утру о ткань простыней. Ему снятся маски, насаженные на шесты, и пестрые шелка развешанных на стенах кимоно. Когда Айзен просыпается, в его постели полно песка, а пол усеян осколками костей и разбитых часов.  
  
Его кукла скучающе сетует, что в мире мертвых все мертво, и уходит на поиск свежей крови, принося с собой содранные вместе с кожей маски Пустых, развешивая их по стенам наравне с фарфором собственных масок, раскрашивая их, дорисовывая слезы к пустым глазницам и улыбки. Пустые — это единственное, что нравится духу в Уэко Мундо.  
  
— Потому что у них нет сердец, — поясняет она, нося на голове, словно корону, чью-то костяную маску, похожую на морское чудовище. — Их сердца умерли и превратились в маски. Сердца не могут лгать, маски могут, — Кьока Суйгецу выкрашивает алой краской пасть очередной чудовищной маски, насаженной на голову одетой в багрец и золото марионетки. В бледном лице со стеклянными глазами, Айзен узнает пропавшего несколько дней назад арранкара, из-за которого существенно поменялась расстановка сил в Эспаде.   
  
— Так они всегда искренни?  
  
Кукла отрывается от своего занятия, поворачивая к нему скрытое под маской лицо. На гладком фарфоре черной трещиной от уха до уха зияет улыбка.   
  
— Надетая на лицо маска — всегда лжива.  
  
В этом высказывании Айзен не согласен со своим зампакто. Белые кости на лицах — для арранкаров не ложь. Всего лишь часть их самих. Может ли быть неискренней часть тебя самого? Может. Потому что тот, кто носит маску перед другими, вряд ли будет искренним даже с самим собой. Он — чудесный пример, доказывающий это утверждение.   
  
***  
  
В комнате восемь на семь шагов почти нет свободного места. Айзен переступает через разбросанные кости вперемешку с шелковыми лентами, через бутыли с серым мертвым песком. Кьока Суйгецу сладко дремлет на своем насесте, обнимая раскрашенную рогатую маску. Айзен собирает раскиданные игрушки, прячет их обратно в короба, в многослойные сундуки, расставляет по скрытым в стенах шкафам.   
  
— Так выглядит твоя ложь, — Кьока Суйгецу поворачивает к нему голову, не меняя своего положения. На ее затылке крепится еще одна маска. Вывернутая на шарнире на сто восемьдесят градусов голова выглядит причудливо. Словно у его куклы вдруг стало два лица. На одном нарисованы глаза, на втором — рот.   
  
Когда последняя коробочка скрывается за расписной панелью, Айзен понимает: время пришло. Серый мир мертвых с дырами вместо сердец раскрашен знакомыми огнями реяцу, переливается всполохами битв, бьется в предсмертных агониях. Он разломлен в четырех местах щелями гаргант. Айзен открывает пятую и обрезает нити марионеткам, рассказывая пришедшим в его мир шинигами о том, что спектакль закончен. Арранкары и Пустые уже сыграли свою роль, заманив самоотверженных и полных героизма глупцов в простую ловушку. Теперь осталось лишь повернуть ключ, закрывая из нее выход. 

***

Воздух наполняется запахами, пылью и солнцем, а под ногами Айзена расстилается прозрачная бездна, под которой, на земле, разбросаны пустые коробки смешных домов смертных. От небес его отделяют только они и выстроившиеся в боевой готовности шинигами Готея-13. Куклы, ставшие зрителями, еще не знающие, что это просто роль, которую они играют.   
  
— Забыть о страхе и ступить на небо, — шепчет Кьока Суйгецу и заходится в громком хохоте, раскидывая над поддельным городом крылья своего кимоно. Пестрые шелка летят в небесной синеве, сгорая в лепестках пламени, тянутся к самым облакам. Шелк распадается на нити, нити сплетаются со светом, с реяцу. Солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь плотную ткань сёдзи, наполняя светом вечный сумрак маленькой комнаты. Так, что впервые можно рассмотреть потемневшие старые доски пола, так, что рассыпанные по ним стекляшки переливаются миллионами огней. Айзен поднимает один шарик, смотря, как пульсируя бьются в хрустальных стенках темные искры, сплетаясь в тугой комок и распадаясь снова. Живое в клетке. Словно он. Словно сердце в мертвой кукле. Словно... Проснувшееся Хогиоку.   
  
Шар становится мягким, распадается на искры, превращаясь в жидкость. Она наполняет ладонь до краев, отдаваясь быстрым пульсом в каждой клетке тела.   
  
Айзен выпивает ее до капли, не чувствуя вкуса. Не чувствуя ничего, кроме горячего биения во всем теле, в висках, в ушах. За этим звуком он не слышит полного боли крика своей куклы и не чувствует, как трескается надетая на лицо маска. Он слишком долго сидел в тени, дергая за невидимые веревочки, разыгрывая кукольные спектакли.   
  
Кукла послушна, она выполнит все, что только ни скажешь. У куклы нет души. Те, у кого есть душа, вольны сами принимать решения, именно поэтому они становятся такими ценными, насколько вообще могут быть ценны фигуры, вовлеченные в большую игру. Айзен обрезает одну нить за другой, срывая покров пестрого занавеса. Ему больше не нужны куклы. 

***

Новую маску он замечает слишком поздно, даже не успевая удивиться смене декораций. Прежде чем она закрывает ему лицо, Айзен успевает прочитать ее имя — "Искренность". И мир взрывается ослепительной сверхновой, вычищая сознание, сметая любовно сохраненные барьеры своей предшественницы. Все, что пряталось глубоко в мыслях с самого рождения, все, что прятала Кьока по своим деревянным коробкам и шелковым мешкам, вываливается на Айзена из распахнутых сёдзи и потайных шкафов. Зашитые в цветные мячики вырванные сердца, бусы из осколков костей, сорванные маски Пустых. Кьока Суйгецу восседает королевой на куче из черепов. В ее руках круглое китайское зеркало.  
  
— Смотри, — она поворачивает к нему посеребренное стекло. Айзен заглядывает в зеркало и видит в нем яркий луч катаны, летящий ему в грудь. Маска растекается внутри грудной клетки вместе с ядом Шинсо, разрушая клетки.   
  
— Ты умрешь с дырой у себя в груди, — улыбается лисья маска, раскрывая алую пасть и показывая мелкие острые зубы. — Разве не к этому ты стремился все это время?  
  
Зеркало поворачивается вокруг своей оси в ловких пальцах марионетки. После оборота в нем есть отражение только самого Айзена. Маска закрывает лицо, прорастая своим фарфором под кожу, словно сосуды из сердца. Зеркало делает еще один оборот. А потом еще, и еще, пока не превращается в один большой сияющий шар с серебристыми всполохами внутри.   
  
Хогиоку.   
  
Острые грани режут деревянные пальцы его куклы, оставляя глубокие царапины, рвут в лохмы длинные рукава кимоно. Кьока Суйгецу роняет опасную игрушку и баюкает покалеченные руки, прячась от его взгляда.  
  
— Попытайся снять приставшую к коже маску, — говорит она напоследок. — И кровавые полоски кожи, оставшиеся с ее внутренней стороны, скажут тебе ту часть правды, которая станет последней гранью дозволенной искренности.  
  
Эта маска кажется Айзену злой шуткой, которую перед смертью решила сыграть с ним Кьока Суйгецу. Он пытается сорвать вросший в кожу фарфор, откалывая куски, отдирая их вместе с мясом. На каждом осколке с обратной стороны написана какая-то часть его жизни, какое-то воспоминание, чье-то лицо.   
  
Осколки сыплются на пол, на их месте вырастают новые куски. Они впитываются, ползут под кожу, сливаются со скелетом. Они говорят хором, кричат никому не нужную правду. Сложившаяся окрепшая маска прорастает наружу, разрывая кожу лица. Так родившаяся бабочка пробивает себе путь через оболочку кокона. Накопившееся в душе с рождения — вырывается. Слова лезут наружу битым стеклом — Айзен не может остановиться, даже если бы захотел этого. После каждой новой истины, после каждого выплюнутого признания становится все легче. Настолько, что Айзену кажется, будто у него выросли крылья. Рыжий мальчишка, риока и герой, смотрит на него усталым взглядом старой куклы и заносит меч для удара. В его глазах — сострадание, которое Айзен не может принять. Не сейчас, когда ему приходится пройти сквозь все это.   
  
Накрывшая полночным куполом тьма техники Куросаки кажется ему благословением. Проклятая маска лопается, осыпаясь. Непередаваемое чувство обнаженности, смешанное с торжеством. Айзен со злой усмешкой смотрит на собственное занпакто, ища в стальной глубине отражение белой маски. Он победил.  
  
— Ты потерял свое сердце, — вздыхает Кьока Суйгецу, — и не смог удержать свою маску.   
  
Она спрыгивает с клинка летней бабочкой, такая же пестрая и легкая в своем кимоно. Только сейчас Айзен замечает, что у куклы не хватает одной ступни. Сломанный, растрескавшийся шарнир стыдливо поджат под полу одежды и болтается на растянутой леске. Зампакто лежит на земле обломками разбитой маски.  
  
— Не смотри, — она закрывает ему глаза ладонями, когда срабатывает запечатывающая техника Урахары, успокаивающе гладя по плечам. — Если страшно, просто надень маску.   
  
Когда Айзен приходит в себя в зале Суда, примотанный к высокому стулу сдерживающими духовную силу лентами, то впервые за долгие годы не чувствует рядом с собой Кьоки Суйгецу. Обшитая шелками комната пуста: рассыпанные по доскам стеклянные бусины сиротливо жмутся к его ногам, когда он осматривает знакомое помещение, открывая потайные шкафы, вытаскивая спрятанные в коробочках сердца и кости, сбрасывая со своих насестов сшитых из кусков плоти кукол, вытряхивая на пол переложенные хрустящей бумагой кимоно. В его внутреннем мире никого нет. Кьока Суйгецу ушла, оставив ему накопленные сокровища и прощальный подарок.   
  
На стене, блестя стеклянной глазурью, висит последняя маска. Айзен снимает ее, разворачивая к себе. На внутренней стороне выцарапан иероглиф "Пустота".

***

Осужденным на смерть полагается отдельная камера и последний обед. Осужденным на двадцать тысячелетий достаточно стула с высокой спинкой. Айзен не знает, сколько прошло времени снаружи. Ему все равно. С того момента, как шестая маска легла на лицо, остальной мир перестал волновать его. Пустота поселилась в нем, понемногу выедая изнутри. Пробралась под плотную повязку, окружила высокий стул, который изредка заходящие тюремщики язвительно именовали троном. В пустоте ничего нет, она абсолютна и самодостаточна, она бесконечна и неистребима. Она живет в заброшенных жилищах и на безлюдных улицах, в разбитых сердцах, в сумасшедшем мозге. Лишенная света и материи, пустота чиста как само начало времен. Этим она дарит иллюзию того, что можно начать все сначала... Айзен ни на что не надеется. Надежда — очень глупое чувство, которое лучше всего заменить трезвым расчетом.  
  
Именно так он думает, каждую ночь закрывая веки, чтобы увидеть знакомое колыхание пестрого шелка перед глазами. Комната в семь на восемь шагов пуста. Слишком пуста без своей хозяйки. Айзен носит ее кимоно, раскладывает на полу старые карты, которые видел еще совсем мальчишкой. Выстраивает ряды из песочных часов, наблюдая, в которых из них песок вытечет быстрее. Собирает отросшие волосы драгоценными шпильками и черепаховыми гребнями. Ему совершенно все равно, чем занять свои руки. Изголодавшийся по информации и анализу мозг прикидывает сотни разных вариаций развития истории вне стен тюрьмы. Он дает имена шахматным фигурам, разыгрывая на доске сражения. Его заключение не вечно, поэтому он просто ждет. Ждет конца своего срока и возвращения своей куклы.   
  
Однажды чувство пустоты становится слишком сильным. Настолько, что Айзен проверяет, не раскрылась ли у него дыра на груди? Растворенное в крови Хогиоку насмешливо пульсирует в ответ на эту мысль. В тот день к нему не приходят тюремщики. Бессмертный отступник не настолько ценная фигура, чтобы обеспечивать его трепетным уходом.   
  
Вместо них в дверях стоит, неловко опираясь на сломанную ногу, старая кукла. Её соломенные волосы сбиты в колтун и выглядят гнилыми и влажными. Шелк кимоно выцвел и пообтрепался, из швов торчат нитки, а на лаке видны потемневшие от времени царапины. Кьока Суйгецу прихрамывая подходит к его "трону". Из-под обкрошившегося, потрескавшегося фарфора маски на Айзена смотрят живые глаза. Кукла поднимает руки. У нее не хватает нескольких пальцев, а некоторые фаланги стесаны до дерева. Это временно, говорит себе Айзен, как только он освободится, то починит ее, вылечит свежей кровью, подарит столько игрушек, сколько она пожелает... Кукла запускает руки в истлевшую солому и развязывает цветные завязки:  
  
— Надень, — тихо шепчет Кьока Суйгецу и протягивает ему собственную маску. Айзен опускает взгляд.   
  
На потрескавшемся фарфоре написано всего одно слово.  
  
"Неизбежность".


End file.
